<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by iwillrunforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738159">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever'>iwillrunforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is bothering Jeremiah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremiah Valeska/Reader, Pre-Spray!Jeremiah Valeska/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was up. You could tell. Jeremiah had been pacing the office nervously for half an hour, occasionally muttering and occasionally stopping to pour himself a whiskey, which he would down in one.</p><p>It was starting to get on your nerves.</p><p>“Jeremiah, what’s wrong?”<br/>“Quiet, (Y/N).” He dismissed you, continuing wearing a path in the carpet.<br/>“Jeremiah, can you just -” <br/>“Can you shut up for once in your life?!” He turned on you, yelling, furious. He immediately recoiled as though the anger burned him. “(Y/N), I’m so sorry, I just…” You stepped forward, unafraid, and took his hands. They were shaking. <br/>“Talk to me, ‘Miah,” You pleaded, “Tell me what’s wrong.”<br/>“It’s my brother.” He grabbed a newspaper off his desk and handed it to you. On the front was a picture of Jerome, taken from a news broadcast. “He’s alive, somehow.” You scanned the article quickly.<br/>“This says he’s already back in Arkham.” Looking back up at him, you continued, “Doesn’t that mean we’re safe?”<br/>“He’ll break out again.” Jeremiah snatched the paper back from you and, taking the front sheet, threw the rest into the bin. He pinned the sheet onto one of the corkboards on the wall so that Jerome’s face was leering down at the two of you. “He always does.”<br/>“When did you find out?”<br/>“Last night. You had already gone to bed.” You frowned.<br/>“You should have told me.”<br/>“I didn’t want to worry you.” You stood next to him and took his hand, squeezing it tight.<br/>“Holding everything in doesn’t help you, you know. I’m here to help you – I can’t do that if you don’t talk to me.”<br/>“I know.” He lifted your hand and pressed a kiss to it.<br/>“It’s just difficult. Especially with… him.”<br/>“I understand. But we’ll get through this,” You looked up and smiled, prompting him to do the same, “Together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>